


send my love

by Yellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, but she Does Not, cameos from everyone's favorite grumpy uncle and son, ep. 8 coda, supportive boyfriends are supportive even in different continents, yuuri worries about makkachin dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: "Do you want me to come to the airport with you?"Viktor shakes his head. "I don't want you to change anything about what we planned.""Okay," Yuuri says, and Viktor purses his lips together. Then, Yuuri’s pulled by the hand into a hug. Viktor buries his face in Yuuri's shoulder."I'll be okay," Yuuri says, running a hand through Viktor's hair. "Makkachin will be okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm not gonna write episode 8 fic," i say. whoops.
> 
> #savemakkachin2016

                Viktor's mouth is set in a straight line, but Yakov has already agreed to be his stand-in and Yuuri won't hear of Viktor staying. They walk back to the hotel in silence. Yuuri sees how tightly wound Viktor’s shoulders are and reaches over to take his hand. Viktor squeezes it, hard, and Yuuri can feel him shaking, just a little. Yuuri squeezes back.

                Viktor packs quickly, a side effect of travelling so much as a child. Yuuri watches in silence and does a sweep of the room before he nods. Then he trails Viktor to the lobby, where he quietly checks out.

                Viktor turns to face him and tries for a smile. Yuuri wishes they had time: time for Yuuri to hug Viktor until his shoulders relaxed, time for him to stroke Viktor’s hair until he breathed deep and stopped shaking. Yuuri wishes he could go, too.

                He looks at Viktor's hand, his white knuckled grip on his suitcase. 

                "Do you want me to come to the airport with you?"

                Viktor shakes his head. "I don't want you to change anything about what we planned."

                "Okay," Yuuri says, and Viktor purses his lips together. Then, Yuuri’s pulled by the hand into a hug. Viktor buries his face in Yuuri's shoulder. 

                "I'll be okay," Yuuri says, running a hand through Viktor's hair. "Makkachin will be okay."

                Viktor breathes deep into his shoulder, then straightens and kisses Yuuri, firm. He looks at Yuuri for a long moment and then kisses him again, longer. He grabs his suitcase and starts for the door.  

                "I'll be watching," Viktor yells suddenly, before he leaves. "I'll be watching, Yuuri!"

                "Okay," Yuuri breathes. He waves. Then Viktor is gone. 

 

* * *

 

                Yakov is a gruff man but not an unkind one. The biggest problem is how little English he speaks. Yuri translates, angrily. It’s enough to break Yuuri out of his worry. He grins at Yuri and laughs when he only gets a scowl in return.

                Before Yuuri leaves the rink for the night, Yuri catches him.

                “If you talk to Viktor, tell him I hope Makkachin is okay,” Yuri mumbles.

                Yuuri’s heart swells. “Of course I will. Viktor will appreciate it.”

                Yuri turns bright red and stalks away. Yuuri smiles and watches him go.

 

* * * 

 

                Sleeping that night is hard. Yuuri is nervous for his free skate, nervous for Viktor, nervous for Makkachin. Every time his eyes close he’s kept up by a niggling feeling he’s going to get a phone call any minute, that he’ll have to hear Viktor tell him Makkachin is dead and he’ll have to sit there on the other side of the world from Viktor and listen to him cry. Or worse, that Makkachin will die before his skate and Viktor will suffer alone until after Yuuri’s done. He eventually turns his phone ringer to maximum and dozes off to his free music.

                It’s enough.

 

* * *

 

                Yakov sends him off with a firm handshake, and Yuuri is distracted from his nerves long enough to laugh, just a little, as he glides to the middle of the ice. He scans the sides for Viktor, to share a look, to roll their eyes at his old coach, and then Yuuri remembers and gets nervous all over again.

                Then he sees the cameras, and-Viktor promised. He said he would be watching.

                Viktor promised.

                The music starts and Yuuri moves, mind clear, focused. He has to make this a show Viktor can see from Japan. He has to do more than he’s ever done. He doesn’t know how Viktor is doing-if Makkachin’s okay, or not, and either way he won’t know until after his performance. But something he can do is show his love, as clearly as possible.

                Yuuri bends farther back, jumps higher. Every jump lands clean.

                He remembers, with every step, that Viktor is watching. 

                When he finishes he's panting, and takes a second longer than usual to throw out his arm. 

                He points straight at the cameras. 

                The crowd is deafening as he bows. Yuuri thinks, distantly, I may have just won gold. He skates off and Yakov is there with a hearty shoulder clasp, guiding him to the Kiss and Cry.

                The wait for his score is agonizing. All Yuuri wants to do is call Viktor. He sits there and watches, on autopilot.

                Then, his score comes back. A roar goes up.

                It’s not a sure thing, with Seung still to go-but it looks like he really did win the gold.

                Yuuri allows himself one minute of elation, bowing until the cameras go back to the ice, then he’s turning to leave.

                Yakov stops him with a hand on his elbow. He holds up a hand and answers his ringing cell phone. He huffs something into the phone in Russian, then hands the phone to Yuuri, claps his shoulder again, and walks away. 

 

                Yuuri hears Viktor yelling his name even before the phone makes it to his ear. 

                "I'm here," he says, stepping out of the booth. 

                "Yuuri," Viktor sobs. "I'm so proud of you."

                Yuuri feels all the tension from the last day dissipate at once. He breathes. He wants to see Viktor. 

                Then-"Viktor, are you crying?"

                "Maybe," Viktor says. Yuuri hears the phone rub up against fabric. He wonders if Viktor's outside, if he's wearing his long coat. 

                "Wait," Yuuri says, dread pooling in his stomach. "How is Makkachin?"

                "She's fine," Viktor says, sighing into the receiver.

                "Thank goodness," Yuuri says in Japanese, without even thinking about it. 

                "She came out of surgery this morning but I didn't want to distract you," he says, starting to babble. "She’s going to be fine. Yuuri, I'm-I watched you. I was watching the whole time."

                Yuuri's chest is tight. 

                "I know."

                "Looks like you’re just fine on your own," Viktor says, trying for lightness. It doesn’t work. He leaves too much longing in it.

                “I thought about you the entire time,” Yuuri blurts. There are a few seconds where Viktor just breathes on the other end, shaky.

                “I’m glad,” he says, low. Yuuri shivers.

                More silence, then Viktor yawns. 

                "Have you slept since you left?" Yuuri demands. 

                "A little on the plane.”

                "Viktor," Yuuri chides. 

                "All right," he says, in Japanese. "I'll sleep now."

                Yuuri doesn’t hang up. He listens to Viktor breathe. 

                "Are you coming back to Japan soon?" Viktor asks, voice small. 

                “Yeah. I’ll be home soon,” Yuuri says. He thinks about getting his flight moved up. There’s a rustling on the other end, and he can’t tell if Viktor is lying down or nodding.

                "You did so well today," Viktor says. "So, so well. I'll see you soon, darling."

                "Get some sleep. See you soon," Yuuri says, lump in his throat, and hangs up the phone. 

 

* * *

 

                (When he gets home, Viktor meets him at the airport, and causes a scene picking him up and swinging him around. They almost knock over a display of tourist brochures, and Viktor cries enough that Yuuri’s shoulder is damp the whole way home. Yuuri doesn't mind at all). 

**Author's Note:**

> makkachin probably has bloat? in my novice opinion??? which can be Bad but they're not gonna kill the dog...right?
> 
> anyway rate my fic and my veterinary opinions at zevraanarainai.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: i have been INFORMED by a real VET NURSE IN TRAINING that Makkachin is in more trouble than if she just had bloat. You can see the comment from Jin_yandere below. Anyway, #prayformakkachin. :(


End file.
